Photograph
by Presgamer1
Summary: Harry's talk and thoughts after the death of his wife and child.


A/N: This oneshot is a more depressed take on the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

* * *

His hand reached into the pocket of his ripped jeans, closing around a worn piece of parchment. His jeans were filthy, and covered in dirt, but that didn't matter to him, nothing did any more. He looked at the parchment closing his eyes as he remembered the scene. His beautiful wife, sat laughing next to him under the shade of the willow tree, her blue eyes alive with joy and her golden blond hair falling down to her elbows in a beautiful wave. Their daughter sat on her lap, 6 years old with emerald green eyes and the same beautiful blond hair that his wife had. There he was, sitting next to them, his arm around his wife's shoulders as he stared out at the lake a smile filled with mirth on his face. His raven black hair still untamed as his eyes stared lovingly at the two women that meant the most to him in the world.

His beautiful wife, Daphne Marie Potter née Greengrass, the person who comforted him when Hermione and Neville had died, the person that stood by him when he was accused of being a dark wizard, the person that helped him come to terms with the people he killed. The person that made him feel full, the person that made him feel as if he could produce dozens of patroni with a single thought of her. Then there was his lovely daughter, Jasmine Lily Potter, the person that made him laugh, the person that gave him a sense of purpose, the person that convinced him to teach the young minds of tomorrow. But none of that mattered now, they were gone, all because of a jealous red headed slut who wanted to lay her hands on the Potter fortune. She and her brother, the people he had originally thought of as family had betrayed him on multiple occasions but he had come to terms with it, but he never rekindled their friendship. Yet they destroyed everything he had, killed the two reasons he had to keep fighting, to keep living.

Harry Potter sat down, his bones weak despite his young age of 30, he sat down under the very same willow tree as he looked at the black lake, Hogwarts castle in the background. They said things would get better, they said his heart would heal. But that didn't matter. His soul would never heal. He had thought of them as myths, but he and Daphne had a soul bond, he had felt the pain of her soul leaving his, as she departed from the world. It was worse than a thousand cruciatus, worse than Snape's mind rape, worse than both the physical and psychological damage the Dursleys had caused, worse than watching your life flash before your eyes as that dreaded green light flashed before you, then hitting your body.

He had been enraged, he had watched them both take sip from that fated cup, thinking it cute how Jasmine disliked the taste of wine, then they had dropped to the ground convulsing. It lasted a mere 15 seconds, before their eyes all met and Daphne's mouth formed a soft smile before her life left her eyes. Jasmine had been worse, much worse. He could still see the fear in her eyes, the fear of knowing she was about to die and their was nothing she could do about it, her 9 year old self, having not even entered Hogwarts had dropped dead, her mouth forming a perfect o.

Not even 5 hours later, the results of the poison and brewer in hand, he had stormed the pathetic excuse of a house that was currently host to the people he had once called a family but had started calling acquaintances. Now, they were enemies, all of them. The aurors found them all dead, all 9 bodies burnt to ash thanks to that dreaded fire. Everyone knew who had done it, but everyone simply turned the other way. There was no sympathy for the Weasleys, only for Daphne and Jasmine Potter, two women that wizarding world had come to love.

The war was over, but now the two women who could help him see past allthe deaths had died themselves. Their faces flashed through his mind, his mum and his dad, Lily and James, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Colin, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Parvati, Lee Jordan, Hagrid, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody, Neville, Hermione, Daphne, Jasmine and more. So many more.

"I thought I'd find you here." A soft voice said. Harry looked up into the eyes of Andromeda Tonks, a woman he had come to look at as a mother figure, much more than that of Molly Weasley. "Andi… it's my fault, it's all my fault. They're gone, they're all gone." Then the dam burst, Harry's body wracked with sobs as he cried into Andromeda's shoulder.

Andromeda patted Harry's shoulder soothingly, "It's not your fault Harry, you did nothing."

"Andi, you- you don't understand." His face hardened with resolve, "Andi, take Teddy to Gringotts, read my will, thank you for everything Andi, tell Teddy I love him."

"Harry," Andromeda's voice said warningly, "Harry, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it. Please, for Daphne's sake, for Jasmine's sake, please stop." Andromeda was begging at this point.

Harry turned his head to face Andromeda, and with a grim smile replied, "They're calling me Andi, it's my time, thank you for everything." He took out his wand, his holly and phoenix feather wand, he pointed it at his neck, and in the span of a few seconds he saw his whole life, his being rescued by Hagrid, facing; Quirrell, the basilisk, the dementors, the whole triwizard cup, Voldemort, the Weasleys. Then he remembered all the good in his life, learning he had a godfather, meeting his parents during that fated night in the graveyard, admitting his true feelings for Daphne, their first kiss under the lamppost in muggle London, their wedding, Jasmine's birth. With a final smile he said those words, that had changed his life all those years ago, as Andromeda sobbed, " _Avada Kedavra._ "


End file.
